


The chemistry between C&T

by aPreTtyLittleLIAR



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Flirting, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Science, Short & Sweet, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPreTtyLittleLIAR/pseuds/aPreTtyLittleLIAR
Summary: Based off a scene from sex education. I'm new to writing so be gentle on me. Please leave kudos and comments to encourage me to keep writing :)





	The chemistry between C&T

 Cyrus dreaded science class not because he didn’t like the class in general but because he didn’t have anyone he knew in his class. This made partnering up with people particularly interesting. Last lesson he was paired up with Ben who was nice but chewed his gum way too loud. Now Cyrus wasn’t going to tease him because of it-heavens no. However, he didn’t exactly feel like listening to it for and hour at a time. So, for today’s science lesson he made sure Ben sat down first before choosing his seat. Cyrus sat in his chair watching each person walk right by him. Each time a person walked past his hope dwindled. The class continued to pile in until the only open spot was next to Cyrus. Now come on universe when he said he didn’t like the partners he got he didn’t mean to give him no partner at all. Sighing to himself he organised his desk space.

 

For the past few minutes Cyrus spent the time fiddling with his pen in between taking notes. Cyrus usually paid the uttermost attention in science but today something felt off. Cyrus shrugged it off and tried to refocus on the information. And Cyrus did focus, well until T.J Kippen walked in that is. T.J made his way to the teacher and was speaking to him in a low tone. All Cyrus got from lipreading the conversation was ‘I transferred to this class because my mum is a rotten potato with chilli’ then the teacher replying with ‘undo the wiggles’ which Cyrus was almost 100% sure he was wrong about. Maybe he should quit lipreading? The teacher and T.J conversed a little while longer, until T.J suddenly stood up straight and looked in Cyrus’s direction, then strode over with a new-found purpose.

 

“Hey, Underdog” T.J greeted casually taking his seat next to Cyrus, setting out his book and pencil case.  
“Hey Teej” Cyrus replied watching as T.J put his stuff down, sat down and silently moved his stool closer to Cyrus’s. T.J adjusted himself until he was comfortable, well as comfortable as you can be on the science chairs. The boys were seated closer than the other classmates sat with each other. Cyrus’s mind was in overdrive, T.J Kippen was sitting shoulder to shoulder with him -almost.

The next few minutes seemed mildly uneventful until T. J’s leg bumped his own, Cyrus suddenly wondered what the hell was going on. The boys were taking notes but every now and then they were stealing glances at each other. As if both boys were daring themselves to be caught looking. Cyrus thought his heart was going to explode so loud the entire class would be able to hear it. Then as if T.J wanted to make Cyrus more flustered his hand started reaching towards Cyrus’s own. Cyrus looked at T.J to see him looking down at their hands on the table. As if T.J. was testing the waters, he inched his pinkie closer towards Cyrus's hand. Cyrus stared at their hands for a second before readjusting his own hand to be closer to T.J.s, inching his pinkie over his finger now nudging the other boys’ hand. Cyrus’s heart stopped for a split second, as did T.Js. Cyrus looked back at T.J to see him still looking at their hands. A small timid smile appeared on both of their faces as they comfortably started writing notes again. Their hands resting comfortably next to each other’s.

 

The rest of the lesson was spent in comfortable silence listening to the teacher and jotting down the important information. And now Cyrus finally understood the universe giving him no partner in the beginning, it was because it was saving him the best partner of all. From this science lesson onwards, Cyrus loved the class for a whole new reason.


End file.
